We, Misfits
by DeanxCas
Summary: Being a misfit's not so bad, right? Well, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Gwen, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Hannah think otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Gwendolyn Ophelia Black was your typical 11 year old girl. She was mischievous, energetic and excited to be starting school. However, Gwendolyn wasn't just a normal girl. She had magic in her blood and her life had been far from normal.  
"Gwen, hurry up or you're going to miss the train!" A voice called.  
"Coming Nympha-I mean Tonks!" Gwen called back, quickly correcting her mistake. Her cousin hated to be called by her first name, Nymphadora. She insisted everyone call her Tonks or she would get really angry and her hair would turn from bubble-gum pink to fiery red. Gwen's mother died when she was five, and her father and older brother, Regulus died mere months before she was born. Her other brother, Sirius was in Azkaban, the wizard prison. He had been jailed for murder of many innocent people, but Gwen didn't believe that. Her brother sometimes wrote to her after her mother died. He told her everything was going to be OK and he would explain everything when he got out of Azkaban. Every time he wrote he told her how much he missed her. Gwendolyn could barely remember her brother but she couldn't help feel empty inside every time she read, or even thought about the letters.  
"Okay, see that wall?" Tonks asked, looking at Gwendolyn and pointing at a solid brick wall directly in front of them between platforms nine and ten. Gwen nodded in reply. "Okay, run towards it with your trolley, don't worry you won't crash into it, I've done it tones of times. Just be careful incase them muggles see you. Muggles are very nosey, you know." She winked.  
"Or you just act so differently they have to stare at you? Tonks! Control your nose!" Gwendolyn yelled as her nose grew to mock the muggle standing nearby with the large, long nose that had stared at her on several occasions. No wonder, Tonks was just about the least normal person most muggle had ever seen. Tonks laughed and said "Go on then, what are you waiting for." Gwen closed her eyes and ran as fast as she could at the wall, bracing herself for the crash. It would just be her luck that it wouldn't work and Tonks being Tonks would have gotten the wrong wall or played a prank on her or something. Instead of crashing into the wall, however Gwen continued running, eventually slowing down and opening her eyes. She was amazed when she realized she was in a different place all together. There was a huge train in front of her and a sign on the wall hanging above her that said '9¾". She glanced behind her and Tonks popped out of nowhere with a huge smile on her face.  
"See, you did it!" She beamed.  
"I did, didn't I?" Gwendolyn chirped happily before sighing miserably and adding, "I wish mother and Sirius would have been here to see me."  
"What about your dad and Regulus?" Tonks asked, forgetting about comforting her.  
"They were death eaters, Dora.. remember?" She whispered, lowering her voice further when she said the words 'death eaters'. Andy and Ted Tonks never allowed neither Gwen nor Tonks to say the words. They were forbidden in the Tonks household.  
"No they weren't, Gwen! I've told you this, Orion Black was never a death eater. OK, maybe Reg was but he's still your big brother and he wouldn't be happy to hear you say that." She said, crouching down to her little cousins height, which was very small for an eleven year old.  
"I know, I know. But I actually knew mother and Sirius." She said, hanging her head to hide her tears. She didn't realize how much she had said.  
"You..knew Sirius? But when he went..there..you were only a baby?" Tonks said, Azkaban was also a forbidden word in the Tonks household.  
"Oh yeah, oops." Gwen said quickly "I'd better go, the train will be leaving soon, Bye Dora!" She said hurriedly before her cousin could ask her more questions about her knowledge of Sirius Black. Her parents had made a point of not mentioning Sirius in the presence of Gwen as they didn't want to frighten her or give her a poor impression of her family. They knew nothing about Sirius' letters to Gwen, she kept a box of them that she had collected over the years in her wardrobe. Her aunt and uncle weren't the sort of people that would invade her privacy, so they never looked in the box. She had many photos of her family and letters from Sirius and even a pair of emerald green earrings that her mother had gave her shortly before she died. Secretly, Tonks had never been entirely sure why Gwen had loved her mother and thought of her so fondly. Her mother was a horrible woman and thought Muggles, Muggle-borns, Half bloods, Squibs and 'Blood Traitors' were an abomination. Tonks was a half-blood and her father was muggle-born, therefore Tonks' mother Andromeda had been disowned for being a 'blood traitor'. When Regulus became a death-eater Walburga and Orion Black had been the worlds proudest parents. They were horrible people. Everyone who knew the Black family were always frightened of Gwendolyn at first. It was a surprise to everyone that two horrible people had produced such a pleasant child.  
As Gwendolyn rushed off to board the train Tonks shouted her goodbye's, barely heard by the noise of the train. She figured it would be wise not the question what Gwen meant by her mention of Sirius. She was the sweetest girl Tonks had ever met, but she was also strange. "I wouldn't be surprised if she had an imaginary friend and named it Sirius." Tonks thought to herself, slightly chuckling and still waving at her cousin who was now hanging from a window of the train waving frantically. Tonks remembered her first day of Hogwarts. She remembered how nervous and excited she was. All of her family had attended the school and she couldn't wait to finally go. Even her parents used to attend. She was happy when she got sorted into Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin like the rest of her family. So far there were only three people on their family tree that weren't Slytherin's: Tonks, Sirius and James Potter. Of course, James Potter was a very distant relative , her great-grandfather's sister was his mother. Yes, confusing. But their family was huge. Huge was probably an understatement.

Gwen squeezed past people in the train corridor, looking into carriages to try to find a free one. No such luck. She was almost at the bottom of the train when she heard a familiar lazy voice.  
"Oh, look who it is. Oi, Gwen." The boy called.  
"What is it, Draco?" Gwendolyn snapped, turning around to face the blond boy. Draco was her cousin. An annoying one at that.  
"No need to be so bitchy. You look like you're in need of a seat, Crabbe move over would you?" Draco demanded, the boy did as he said and Gwen took the empty seat beside the rather large boy whom Draco had just called Crabbe. What an..interesting name. There was silence and the three other boys just stared at Gwen for about five minutes. It was safe to say she was feeling sufficiently awkward.  
"Are you by any chance related to Irma Crabbe?" Gwendolyn asked the large boy with the gorilla shoulders and pudding bowl haircut sat beside her.  
"Who?" He simply said. Clearly this one wasn't very bright.  
"Doesn't m-" She started and Draco interrupted her.  
"Irma Crabbe, Crabbe. Don't be so stupid. She's Gwen's grandmother, and my great-grandmother." He stated, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Thanks for that Draco.." Gwen said, sounding slightly annoyed. Her cousin was the biggest pain in the arse. It only made matters worse that he'd had the most obvious weird incest crush on her since they were nine. OK, they were really second cousins, but it was still disgusting. Gwen knew her parents had been second cousins and it repulsed her. Her family would to literally anything to keep their blood pure, and that included incest. Draco just smiled at Gwen in an attempt to charm her.  
"Ew." She said under her breath. This was hell. She would rather sit in the corridors than be drooled over by three disgusting boys. Two of which were related to her.  
Just then Gwen was saved by a little girl with black hair entering their carriage.  
"Hello, I'm sitting in here with you lot. There are no other seats." She announced, taking a seat in between Draco and the other large boy. Draco looked down his nose at the girl, he was clearly repulsed by her. Gwen found this amusing.  
"What are you laughing at?" the girl snapped.  
"I'm..not laughing." Gwen said, struggling to stop herself from laughing more. Her lying was very obvious as she was laughing in between her words.  
"Yes you are. What are you laughing at, ugly?" She snapped. Gwen had never been called ugly before. In fact, quite the opposite. Everyone who ever met her said she was beautiful, and so she was. She had waist-length blonde hair and pale porcelain skin. Her eyes large, round eyes were hazel and she had extremely long eyelashes to compliment them. Many people said she was the prettiest witch in the Black family. Of course, Gwen was modest and never believed any compliments she received. She knew they were just being nice as many people felt sorry for her because of her rough childhood people felt the need to compliment her to make up for it.  
"I wasn't laughing, and that was really uncalled for." Gwen stated, visibly hurt by the girls words. Without another word she stood up and stormed down the corridor of the train out of sight. She found an empty spot in the corridor where she could sit down. Why had she denied laughing? She might as well have said it was because how disgusted Draco looked when she sat her fat arse next to him. But that would of been rude, and it wasn't in Gwen's nature to be rude to people. Gwen buried her head in her knees. After a while she sensed a presence next to her. She didn't dare look up.  
"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked, she looked up and saw a girl around her age with bushy brown hair and a gap between her teeth.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Gwen sniffed. Which was a lie, she was a terrible liar.  
"No you're not, why on earth are you sitting out here all by yourself? Would you like to come sit with us?" The girl asked, a bossy tone coming to her voice.  
"Okay..thanks." Gwen said, rising to her feet.  
"I'm Hermione Granger, what's your name?" The girl asked, turning to Gwen. She could tell she was clever.  
"I'm Gwendolyn Black, but you can call me Gwen." She replied, smiling at the girl. Maybe making friends who weren't part of her stupid family was easier than she thought it would be?  
"Isn't it so exciting, you know..going to Hogwarts? My parents are muggles and I didn't know I was magic until recently, isn't it amazing!" Hermione exclaimed, staring dreamily into the distance. Luckily, Hermione hadn't noticed Gwen wince at the word 'muggles'. Her mother wouldn't of been happy about her befriending this girl. Her family hated muggles. But then again her family was stupid so what did it matter? Draco was just a prime example. Draco is from a pure-blood, muggle-bashing family and he was the most annoying boy in the world. OK, maybe not in the world but it sure did seem like that sometimes.  
"I don't know, I've always known I'd be going here. My entire family went to Hogwarts. I just wish my brothers were still here." She sighed, remembering poor Sirius and Regulus. She never liked to admit it to herself, but she felt sad when she thought about Regulus. She had some pictures of him and her heart felt empty every time she saw them. She longed to meet him, to know him.  
"Oh, did your brothers go here? That's so exciting! I'm sure your brothers told you everything about Hogwarts? I know everything from reading Hogwarts: A History." She said. She definitely wasn't struggling to make conversation and Gwen liked that about her. She just wished she hadn't of asked about her brothers.  
"No, one of my brothers died before I was born..and Sirius is..Sirius is er-" She started, unsure what to tell Hermione. She didn't want to tell her that her brother was in the wizard prison. She would never understand.  
"Oh..I'm awfully sorry. You must be very sad. I'm sure your mother and father told you about Hogwarts, though?" She asked, trying to lighten the conversation but unknowingly just making matters worse.  
"They died too.." Gwen said sadly. She really did have a depressing background.  
"Oh..sorry.." Hermione said, stuck for words now as she didn't want to make matters worse, Gwen decided it best to change the subject.  
"So what about your family?" Gwen asked.  
"My parents are dentists." Hermione said proudly.  
"What's a dentist?" Gwen asked, she knew it had to be some muggle thing but she was clueless.  
"Oh..they're like..doctors for your teeth." Hermione said sheepishly, clearly she hadn't engaged in such a conversation before.  
"That's..cool." Gwen said, honestly she hadn't heard of a doctor for teeth before. It seemed interesting. She was going to ask more but they met a boy in the corridors who was crying.  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, Gwen was starting to wonder if this girl just walked around the train to find crying students.  
"I've lost my toad Trevor!" He sobbed, "I can't find him anywhere!"  
"It's okay we'll help you look for him um-" Hermione said, pausing to get his name.  
"Neville, Neville Longbottom." He said, drying his eyes with his sleeve.  
"Okay Neville, Gwen and I will go and look for, er..Trevor." Hermione assured him, Gwen nodded. She felt sorry for the boy, though she wasn't quite sure how anyone could get so emotional over a toad.  
Hermione and Gwen hunted the whole train down, Hermione being the confident one asking people in every carriage if they'd seen a toad. Gwen couldn't concentrate. She was too busy repeating the name 'Longbottom' in her head. This name rang a bell, she couldn't remember when she'd heard it but she had a feeling it wasn't good.  
Once again Hermione opened one of the carriage doors and stepped in, Gwen closely behind her.  
"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy called Neville's lost one." She said.  
"No, sorry." The boys said, the carriage contained two boys. One had red hair and freckles and the other had black hair and green eyes with glasses. He wasn't unlike Gwen in appearance.  
The red haired boy was holding a rat and was pointing a wand at it.  
"Are you doing magic? Let's see then." Hermione said, taking a seat opposite the two boys and dragging Gwen by the arm to sit beside her. Both girls were watching the red haired boy intently.  
"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow..turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He said. Nothing happened.  
"I don't think that's a real spell." Hermione said. "If it is it's not a very good one." She laughed, Gwen didn't want to get involved as she wasn't quite as cheeky to strangers as Hermione was but she laughed anyway. Gwen was relieved to find nobody snapped at her for laughing, or called her ugly for that matter. The boy with the black hair in front of them also laughed, moving a part of his fringe to reveal a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Gwen gasped, emerald eyes wide in shock.  
"You-You're Harry Potter." She stammered. He nodded, raising an eyebrow, clearly confused at how shocked she was.  
"I'm Gwendolyn Black." She smiled timidly.  
"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione announced, then she looked at Ron.  
"And you are..?"  
"Won Weasley." He said, his voice was muffled because he was in the middle of eating a chocolate frog but they got the general idea.  
"Lovely.." Gwen said, "We'd better get going, we promised Neville we'd look for his toad, coming Hermione?" Gwen said, turning to Hermione who obediently got up and both girls continued along the corridor asking people if they'd seen a toad.


	2. Chapter 2

"Black, Gwendolyn." The woman called, Gwen nervously approached the stool to try on the hat. Here she was about to be sorted into her house at Hogwarts. She had heard people on the train talking about what houses they wanted to be in. Draco of course had wanted to be in Slytherin, and so he was. Ron Weasley, the red-headed boy from the train had wanted to be in Gryffindor, and so he was. Gwen didn't really know what house she wanted to be in. Of course it would have made her mother proud if she were to be placed in Slytherin, but all of her family had been in Slytherin and they were mostly horrible people. Tonks had told her all about Hufflepuff and said it was the best house. Andromeda wanted her to be placed in Ravenclaw, the house all the intelligent witches and wizards were sorted into. But Sirius had wrote to her once and told her about Gryffindor, it really did seem like the best house but her mother wouldn't of been happy. Anyway, it wasn't her decision, so she would just wait and see where the sorting hat decided would be best for her.

The great hall was silent as she approached the stool and placed the hat on her head. Gwen scanned the large room with her eyes. There were four large tables filled with students, they were all different colours depending on which house they represented. Red for Gryffindor, blue for Ravenclaw, yellow for Hufflepuff and green for Slytherin. She closed her eyes as she listened to the sorting hat have a debate with itself. Obviously it couldn't quite decide where she belonged either. Finally it came to a decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It called out for the whole hall to hear, the Gryffindor table broke into a huge round of applause and Gwen hurried over to the large table to join the rest of her house. She was glad she had been sorted into this house. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were also Gryffindor's. She glanced towards Draco and noticed the annoyance in his face. Her eyes moved to the person beside him. It was the girl from the train that insulted her. _No wonder she's in Slytherin_. Gwen thought to herself.

Dumbledore the headmaster said a few words and after that food magically appeared on the table and the feast had begun. Gwen and Hermione watched in slight disgust as Ron began to shove handfuls of chicken into his mouth. Gwen wondered how on earth he could eat that much and not be fat. Gwen glanced down the table to see if she recognized anyone else from Gryffindor. She saw two red-headed boys who looked identical, they were roughly two years older than her. Gwen could tell they were the brothers Ron had been talking about. She noticed another red-headed boy who kept bossing people about and informing people that he was a prefect, she figured this was also one of Ron's brothers.

"Who's that?" She heard a voice say. She quickly spun round and realized it was Harry.  
"That's Professor Snape." An older boy answered. Gwen, along with many other Gryffindors looked over to where he had been looking. A professor with greasy black hair and a rather large nose wearing a black cloak was sitting at the head table talking to another teacher.  
"What does he teach?" Harry asked. Gwen wondered why he was so interested. He didn't look very interesting to her. Maybe he wanted to give him a make-over, that would be beneficial.  
"Potions, and he's the head of Slytherin house. But everyone knows it's the dark arts he wants, he's been after Quirrell's job for years."  
Gwendolyn figured Quirrell must be the man wearing the turban whom Snape was conversing with. She noticed he kept twitching, he looked awfully cute.  
"He's so adorable." Gwen cooed dreamily, not realizing everyone could hear her.  
"What? Snape?" One of the red-headed twins asked, half laughing, half looking scared.  
"No! The man beside him."  
"You're the first person I've ever known to fancy Quirrell." He snorted, causing other people to laugh.  
"Oh, stop that! I don't fancy him, he's just cute and I want to pick him up and push him around in a pram, that's all." She said in her defense, but just making matters worse. Everyone at the table burst into laughter, including Gwen.

* * *

A/N: Sorry the chapter's so short, I wanted to get the sorting just over and done with. I wrote this chapter ages ago and deleted the whole story off this site so I'm rewriting it haha, only got to like chapter 5 though:) Please review!


End file.
